


Entre la Mer et le Ciel

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Backstory, F/M, MU, Reincarnation, Sacrifice, Shyness, The Thallios, Yellow Dragon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Ils attendent. Prisonniers des profondeurs de la terre, ils attendent le moment où ils pourront enfin se revoir.





	Entre la Mer et le Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que personne n'y avait pensé avant!!!

La mer s'étendait à perte de vue, comme une gigantesque nappe scintillante qui reflétait le ciel matinal. Par delà les tours dorées, elle frappait la côte avec acharnement, comme pour monter le long des roches et courir dans les vastes plaines au-delà du récif, ne souhaitant qu'être libre de parcourir le monde à sa guise. Mais prisonnière de l'horizon, elle retombait toujours, les vagues retournant à leur source avant de repartir inlassablement à l'assaut de la surface. 

Shinju-san ne pouvait qu'admirer la détermination de ces embruns, que rien ne semblait capable d'arrêter. Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas sentie victime des mêmes sentiments d'emprisonnement, de captivité? Au moins, elle pouvait aller et venir où elle voulait sur terre, alors que l'océan resterait confiné dans ses profondeurs insoutenables. Elle en eut presque pitié, son âme s'égarant à des fantaisies anthropomorphes, qui voulaient donner à l'eau de mer une volonté et des intentions. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle? Elle avait bien le droit de rêver, d'essayer de colorer un peu sa triste existence. 

Comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, le ciel commença de se couvrir, et elle ne put retenir un soupir. Il semblerait que la mer redoublerait d'ardeur pour escalader le récif dans les heures qui suivraient. Levant la tête, elle contempla le soleil qui se cachait derrière les premiers nuages gris d'un orage. 

Prise d'une pensée égoïste, elle leva ses mains au ciel, comme pour attraper le soleil dans ses paumes. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra, et déclama dans la langue de sa patrie.

« _Soleil, étoile du jour, une fille de l'Atlantide te commande. Reparais de ton sommeil, et chasse ces nuages impertinents!_ »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, décidée à se faire entendre. Mais il semblait bien que le soleil ne soit pas d'humeur à lui obéir, ses rayons se montrant à peine. Shinju soupira, baissant les bras. Quelle impertinence! 

Il fallait croire que les signes avaient dit vrai. Le soleil se rebellait de plus en plus, courroucé par ceux qui se servaient de son pouvoir impunément. Et nul besoin d'être un sage ou un savant pour comprendre que cela n'invitait pas de bons augures.

« ...j'imagine que Maître Soleil n'est guère d'humeur? »

Elle se retourna. Dans sa rêverie, elle avait à peine remarqué une autre présence à la balustrade.

« C'est bel et bien le cas. », répondit-elle dans la langue de Mu.

L'autre s'approcha, sûrement pour admirer la mer qu'elle contemplait tant. Shinju reconnut le jeune naacal qu'elle avait aperçu lors de la dernière Assemblée des Savoirs, une nouvelle tête fort appréciée en ces temps de stagnation.

« Le temps se couvre de plus en plus. », remarqua-t-il. « Si la tempête s'annonce, le peuple passera une autre semaine difficile. »

Elle hocha la tête, bien forcée de le reconnaître. Il n'y eut qu'un silence contemplatif pendant un moment, au bout duquel le naacal sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

« Veuillez me pardonner...j'en oublie mes manières, Votre Sagesse. »

Et il s'inclina profondément devant elle. 

« Je vous salue respectueusement, et suis honoré d'être en votre présence, Dame Shinju. Que le Soleil guide vos pas. »

Elle cligna des yeux, mais laissa aller un faible sourire. Ces nouveaux venus, toujours empêtrés dans la politesse et le respect de leurs aînés...mais cela leur donnait un air agréable, comme de petits canetons perdus. 

« Relevez-vous donc, Fu Zang-san. »

Il s'exécuta, visiblement surpris. 

« Vous connaissez mon nom? »

« – Est-ce une mauvaise chose? Je tiens toujours à retenir le nom de mes confrères. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à le surprendre. Shinju se doutait bien que son attitude n'était pas la norme, quand tant de Sages ne prenaient même pas la peine de retenir les noms de leurs subalternes. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle? Quitte à œuvrer avec des Muens, autant leur montrer le respect qu'ils méritaient en tant que frères d'un autre océan.

« Aimez-vous la mer, Fu Zang-san? », demanda-t-elle, comme pour le détourner d'avoir à trop y penser.

« – ...j'y trouve en effet un certain charme. », répondit-il, reprenant un air détaché et digne. « La mer est la meilleure amie du marin, après tout. »

« – Avez-vous déjà voyagé? »

« – Seulement quelques fois. Mais chaque voyage est une nouvelle occasion de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. »

Shinju acquiesça, soupirant quelque peu. 

« J'aimerais en voir davantage. Si mes fonctions ne me retenaient pas, je serais en train de parcourir le monde en ce moment même. »

Elle savait bien qu'il se formait dans la tête de son interlocuteur toutes sortes de clichés sur les Atlantes et leur amour du voyage et de l'aventure. Mais elle en avait l'habitude, et aimait à se défaire des préjugés. Si Fu Zang pensait à de telles idées reçues, il n'en dit mot. 

« Le temps viendra certainement où vous pourrez partir en mission diplomatique. », dit-il. « Il n'en manque jamais l'occasion. »

Elle savait bien pourquoi.

« Le temps se couvre, en effet. Nous devons nous attendre à bien des jours sans soleil. »

« – Un peu de pluie n'a jamais fait de mal aux récoltes. »

Elle sourit de son optimisme naïf. Elle ne voulait pas le gâcher en s'expliquant, aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête. 

« Tant que le soleil revient toujours en fin de compte. »

Plus loin, dans une autre tour du palais, une cloche sonna. Il était temps de revenir à ses fonctions, se dit-elle. Soupirant, elle se releva de la balustrade, et regarda son compagnon de parole impromptu.

« Il nous faut reprendre office. », dit-elle. « Mais j'ai apprécié votre compagnie, aussi courte fut-elle. »

Fu Zang cligna des yeux, quelque peu surpris. Mais se hâta d'acquiescer. 

« Ce fut un honneur de vous parler, Dame Shinju. Que les étoiles guident votre route. »

Elle eut un petit rire à ses formalités archaïques, mais c'était de bon esprit. Puis, le devoir appelant, elle détourna les yeux et rentra dans la tour, le murmure de la mer s'éloignant derrière ses pas.

~~~~~ 

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pressenti la tempête. Si beaucoup ne voyaient là qu'un orage qui couvrait le soleil, elle savait bien ce qui se passait derrière les nuages. Il n'était plus question de temps, mais d'une question de temps. Et elle ne manqua pas d'en faire part à l'Empereur lors de l'Assemblée suivante. 

Les autres Sages partageaient son avis, dans des proportions certes différentes mais équivoques. La tension se dessinait peu à peu entre les empires frères, et il fallait y faire quelque chose. Personne n'allait encore jusqu'à parler de conflit, mais le mot restait murmuré au coin de toutes les pensées. Et personne ne voulait avoir affaire à cette éventualité, ce qui voulait dire que tout serait mis en œuvre pour éviter la guerre.

Mais l'Empereur était prévoyant. Et sans nul doute avait-il prévu quelque chose d'autre. Ce ne fut qu'à l'Assemblée de la prochaine lune qu'il dévoila son plan.

Sept temples. Sept villes situées à travers le monde connu, sept points sûrs de l'humanité. Si par malheur, le conflit venait à prendre de trop grandes proportions, le monde aurait besoin d'un moyen de sauvegarde.

Chaque Sage devrait superviser la mise en place d'un de ces temples. Du jour au lendemain, Shinju se retrouva à la tête d'un conseil de naacals et de savants, à diriger les opérations et prendre toutes sortes de décisions.

Autant dire que ce n'était guère une tâche facile. La plupart des membres de ce conseil étaient Muens, et les tensions régnant entre leurs nations n'aidaient pas à assouvir l'autorité de leur employeuse. Toutefois, elle n'en eut cure, se concentrant sur sa mission et décidant d'y donner toute son énergie au lieu de la gaspiller à leur prouver quoi que ce soit.

Shinju était Atlante par adoption, comme était souvent la tradition. Ses mains avaient au fil du temps obtenu la chaleur du soleil, ses yeux en avaient obtenu la couleur, et elle parlait la langue avec aisance. Mais elle n'avait jamais oublié sa terre d'origine, là d'où venaient sa famille et nombre de ses croyances. Cette petite île au large du continent de l'Ouest, le pays de Yamato. Sa position, ses ressources et son climat en faisaient le lieu idéal pour bâtir l'un des temples de l'Empereur. Il en fut donc décidé ainsi, et c'est en ce but que Shinju put enfin quitter la cour du palais de Mu.

Ce fut un grand voyage, qui ne cessa de l'impressionner de par ses merveilles. Comme elle avait longtemps rêvé de ce jour! Comme elle se sentait libre, loin des obligations du palais, libre de contempler la mer depuis le pont du riche navire, de si près qu'elle pouvait presque la toucher?

Comme tout lui semblait si naturel. 

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Parmi la flotte Muenne dont elle faisait partie, se trouvaient également des navires qui faisaient route vers d'autres côtes du continent de l'Ouest, portés par le même objectif. Et que ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir à bord de l'un de ces navires, un visage familier contemplant la même mer. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent au hasard de leur navigation, et Fu Zang semblait tout aussi surpris de la voir qu'elle ne l'était. Elle lui adressa un signe amical, et il en fit de même, toujours avec ce respect amateur qui la fit sourire. Leurs navires respectifs n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'ils puissent se parler, mais d'une certaine façon elle n'en était pas gênée. Parfois, le silence de la mer valait mieux que des paroles embrouillées.

Le voyage fut long, malgré les techniques modernes de navigation de Mu. Et lorsqu'elle n'était pas en conciliabule avec ses confrères et subalternes, Shinju contemplait la mer. Son regard se perdait dans l'immensité sous ses pas, dans l'imagination des merveilles qu'elle pouvait contenir, des secrets qu'elle pouvait receler. Son esprit divaguait, se plaisait à se représenter les créatures qui y vivaient. Mais le plus important était que contrairement à autrefois, elle n'était plus seule.

C'était devenu un instant immanquable. Chaque matin à l'aurore, elle était là, penchée sur la barrière du navire, à observer la surface de l'eau qui miroitait des lumières de l'aube. Et chaque matin il la rejoignait, à regarder ce qu'elle regardait, comme pour lui tenir compagnie durant ces longs instants de silence, où tout dormait encore. Dans la paix de leur solitude matinale, ils écoutaient la mélopée de l'océan, le chant des vagues, les murmures du vent dans les voiles. Sans se dire un mot, car la circonstance ne s'y prêtait pas; mais avec le temps, ils trouvèrent qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Un geste leur suffisait pour attirer l'attention de l'autre sur un nouveau spectacle, comme les sauts d'un dauphin ou le vol d'oiseaux marins; un simple rire amusé traduisait leur émerveillement devant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, loin de la terre et du monde. Son regard émerveillé à chaque fois qu'elle amenait le soleil suffisait à lui dire tout le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait à son égard. Ses mimiques d'ennui suffisaient à lui montrer qu'elle trouvait le temps long, le voyage trop mou, et que même la beauté du paysage ne remplaçait guère un peu d'activité. Et même si la distance physique faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se communiquer grand-chose, ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Que pourraient-ils donc se dire de si important? Les mots pourraient attendre. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la même équipe de mission, ils ne pourraient donc guère s'entretenir à ce sujet. De plus, Shinju en avait assez des questions répétées des autres savants, qui ne pensaient qu'à la cité qu'il leur faudrait bâtir. Elle avait tant besoin de se changer les idées, et chaque nouvelle discussion des savoirs n'était qu'une occasion de s'impatienter pour la contemplation du matin suivant.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rêver de plus en plus. De temps à autre, ses yeux se relevaient de l'océan, et observaient cet étrange naacal qui semblait tout aussi rêveur qu'elle. Elle se demanda d'où il venait, ce qui le motivait. Même si elle aimait le silence, elle aurait bien voulu échanger quelques mots, au moins pour donner à cette situation quelque chose de légitime. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi il tenait tant à l'accompagner dans sa rêverie, tous les matins sans faute, et à partager sa vision du monde.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle commençait à l'attendre avec impatience. 

Mais les questions attendraient. Pour le moment, elle s'en moquait bien. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, et n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Alors elle ne s'en plaignit pas, et laissa son regard vagabonder. 

Ainsi penché sur la barrière, ses cheveux flottant au vent, son regard perdu vers l'horizon...elle se dit qu'il était tout de même plutôt beau garçon.

~~~~~ 

L'escale que fit la flotte dans les îles au sud du continent ne durerait guère. Ce n'était que le temps de se ravitailler et de planifier leur route, aussi Shinju fit-elle de son mieux pour apprécier le contact de la terre ferme sous ses pieds. La navigation n'était guère aussi agréable qu'elle l'aurait cru, au bout de tous ces jours en mer. Au moins était-elle avertie, désormais.

Alors que l'équipage de son navire effectuait quelques réparations, elle décida d'explorer un tant soit peu, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir ce paysage nouveau. Il faisait chaud sur cette île, ce qui changeait du climat plus frais dont elle avait l'habitude. Retroussant un peu sa robe, elle s'assit sur le sable, profitant des rayons du soleil qui venaient lui réchauffer la peau. Décidément, il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde. 

Mais au bout d'un temps, sa solitude commença à lui peser quelque peu. Elle s'était habituée au chahut du bateau et au son de la mer, et une fois sa soif de nouveauté apaisée, cette île perdait vite de son charme. Elle décida donc de se relever, époussetant sa robe, et c'est en observant aux alentours qu'elle le vit.

Fu Zang était occupé à ramasser des fruits dans un arbre non loin, les examinant attentivement. Lui au moins trouvait de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité, il semblait. Vu qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, elle décida d'aller à sa rencontre, essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressée. 

Son approche tira le jeune homme de sa contemplation de la flore locale, et non sans un certain sursaut qu'il regretta bien vite. On aurait dit un enfant pris la main dans le sac à commettre quelque acte irréparable. Elle essaya de le rassurer d'un sourire amusé.

« Pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une plante comestible? », demanda-t-elle, pour lui montrer que ce n'était rien de grave.

Surpris par la casualité de son ton, il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge, avant de balbutier quelques mots sur la similitude entre ces fruits inconnus et d'autres qu'il avait déjà vus. Les naacals et leur science étaient visiblement indissociables, ainsi que le désir de la montrer au plus grand nombre. C'était presque adorable à voir.

« Voudriez-vous en goûter? », offrit-il timidement. « Leur chair est délicieuse. »

Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle accepta le fruit orangé qu'il lui tendait, et leurs doigts se touchèrent l'espace d'un instant. Au tressaillement de ses doigts, elle comprit qu'il venait de sentir pour la première fois la chaleur typique des mains d'un Atlante. Elle le laissa à sa réaction étonnée, et mordit dans la chair épaisse du fruit. Elle avait en effet un goût sucré, juteux, qui la fit sourire. 

« Voilà donc une appétissante trouvaille. Je n'aurais pas espéré mieux du savoir de Mu. »

Elle parvint à lui faire décocher un petit rire, moins embarrassé qu'avant.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous être utile, Dame Shinju. »

Son ton incroyablement formel la surprit une fois encore.

« Voyons, il n'y a nul besoin de telles formalités. Vous avez été choisi pour cette mission autant que moi, vous n'avez pas à tant vous courber. »

Fu Zang avait l'air de ne pas tant être d'accord. Il se tortillait nerveusement les mains, le regard détourné. Shinju commençait à douter du bon sens de ses propres paroles, si elles avaient un tell effet sur lui.

« Ma présence vous rend-elle nerveuse? », demanda-t-elle, prise de mauvaise conscience.

Il se hâta de secouer la tête.

« Pas du tout! Non, non...mais... »

Il avait du mal à choisir ses mots. Elle ne le poussa pas, lui laissant le temps de formuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Vous...vous êtes l'une des Sept Sages de Mu et d'Atlantide. Vous méritez le respect plus de quiconque. Je ne suis qu'un naacal à peine rentré à l'Assemblée des Savoirs, je...je ne pourrais jamais me permettre. »

Son hésitation ne venait pas de nulle part. Les gens de Mu étaient très axés sur la bonne et due forme, sur le respect de la hiérarchie. Et elle ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect non plus. 

« Je m'en excuse. », murmura-t-il, toujours sous le coup de l'humilité.

La douceur de sa voix eut tôt fait de prendre Shinju par surprise. Elle essaya de réfléchir à quoi lui dire, pour le rassurer.

« Vous savez...j'ai autrefois été dans votre situation. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire.

« Quand je venais tout juste de rentrer à l'Assemblée à mon tour. Mes confrères et moi étions tous dans l'admiration de nos aînés et de nos supérieurs. Mais avec le temps, nous avons appris à tisser de véritables relations avec eux. Nous étions même devenus amis. »

Fu Zang releva la tête, surpris.

« Vraiment? »

« – Vraiment. »

Elle sourit de manière réconfortante, pour le rassurer.

« Nous autres Sages avons le bien-être de tout notre peuple en vue. Il est vrai que notre fonction nous confère un rôle important, mais sous nos titres et nos responsabilités, nous restons humains. »

Et comme pour le lui prouver, elle croqua une autre bouchée de fruit. Son interlocuteur semblait comprendre, et perdait déjà de sa timidité. Une faible once seulement, mais c'était un progrès.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire...mais les conventions restent les conventions. Je ne peux me permettre de passer outre. »

« – Et je comprends. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tant de ronds de jambes lorsque personne n'est là pour vous surveiller. »

Il regarda autour de lui. La plupart de l'équipage de scientifiques se trouvait un peu plus loin, et eux deux étaient effectivement seuls au milieu des arbres fruitiers. 

« ...est-ce là ce que vous voulez? », demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle acquiesça. Il sembla y réfléchir un moment, avant de faire de même. 

« À la bonne heure. », sourit-elle. « Dites-moi, que diriez vous de faire une petite promenade? Il y a tant de plantes ici qui me sont inconnues, et j'aimerais en savoir les noms. »

Lui faire mettre sa science à l’œuvre serait le meilleur moyen de lui faire oublier ces mésaventures diplomatiques. Et en effet, elle en apprit beaucoup ce jour-là, et il prit plaisir à lui montrer ce qu'il savait. Sans doute était-ce pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, mais aussi pour lui faire passer un bon moment. 

Car plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait que malgré son imposant statut, cette dame était de bonne compagnie.

~~~~~ 

Leur escale ne dura que quelques jours. Mais durant cette courte semaine, Shinju apprit beaucoup de choses. Tant sur le monde, que son jeune compagnon. 

Le pays où sa flotte se dirigeait était celui où il était né, le pays que certains nommaient Zhongguo. Il venait d'une région montagneuse, et connaissait très bien les hauteurs et leurs habitants; c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait été choisi. Quand bien même il aimait la mer et ses merveilles, son pays lui manquait parfois, comme elle le sentait dans son ton nostalgique à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. 

Il aimait bien parler. Sans doute était-ce un critère de sélection pour les bavards savants de Mu, mais elle appréciait sa compagnie et ses paroles. Quand bien même il s'exprimait dans la langue de Mu, il avait gardé certaines intonations étrangères qui donnaient à ses mots un petit quelque chose d'exotique. Parfois, il lui parlait de paysages lointains, de légendes de son enfance, et elle s'aimait à inventer ces images dans son esprit, à peindre le tableau que ses mots décrivaient. À imaginer le monde, au-delà des rivages familiers.

Elle au contraire était de peu de mots. Parfois elle se plongeait dans un silence contemplatif, se contentant d'écouter et d'apprécier ce que la nature et le vent lui faisaient parvenir. Comme il craignait souvent de la déranger, il se taisait à son tour, et elle l'invitait à écouter avec elle ce que le monde autour leur rapportait. Lui qui n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, redécouvrit la musique des insectes, le chant des oiseaux, les murmures de la mer qui leur racontait des histoires de l'autre bout du monde. Autrefois, le silence l’insupportait, l’inactivité le frustrait; mais aux côtés de sa nouvelle amie, il leur découvrait un certain charme, un petit quelque chose d'agréable, qu'il s'essayait à apprécier. Un nouveau point de vue sur le monde. 

Rien n'avait changé quant à leur habitude. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle était déjà debout, à contempler le rivage, et il la rejoignait peu après; mais cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient s'asseoir côte à côte, et s'échanger quelques politesses dans un murmure. S'il eut au départ quelque peu peur d'une telle proximité si loin des convenances, leur séparation prochaine l'invitait à essayer petit à petit. 

Il serait convenu qu'en reprenant la mer, les deux flottes iraient chacune sur son chemin. Après cette escale, il en serait fini des contemplations partagées qu'elle avait fini par attendre chaque matin avec impatience. Leur devoir les occuperait, et sans nul doute devraient-ils rester chacun à leur poste, à deux différents endroits du monde.

Fu Zang ne savait pas pourquoi cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'avait su depuis le début, non? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il...triste? Il ne savait pas si c'était là le bon mot, mais c'était le plus proche. Ce matin serait donc le dernier qu'ils partageraient avant de reprendre le cours normal des choses. Tous deux le savaient, mais ne pouvaient pas facilement le dire.

Ils étaient assis sur le rivage, à laisser l'écume chatouiller par-à coups leurs pieds nus, regardant le soleil finir de se lever. Nul n'avait dit une parole, ça à leur habitude ils n'en avaient pas besoin; mais cette fois-ci, il aurait peut être fallu dire quelque chose. 

Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Comme les signes d'un orage à l'horizon, les prémices d'un mauvais augure s'annonçaient là où il était seul à les voir. Mais il n'y voyait là que les échos d'un mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit, aussi ne s'en occupa-t-il pas. Il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir une fois qu'il se retrouverait seul avec ses pensées. 

Contrairement à l'habitude, ce fut Shinju qui brisa le silence de leur contemplation. 

« À votre avis, les cités de l'Empereur suffiront-elles à faire cesser une éventuelle guerre? »

Il y réfléchit pendant un moment, pris de court. Mais il ne put que hausser les épaules. 

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles renfermeront, ni en quoi elles sont si spéciales. Mais les architectes en sont convaincus. »

« – Nous en sommes tous. Personne ici n'ignore l'importance de notre mission...mais je commence à entendre de mauvaises rumeurs. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Des rumeurs? »

« – Les prophètes ont de plus en plus d'idées étranges. J'ai hier entendu parler des élus censés trouver l'héritage que nous leur laisserons. »

Elle regarda la mer, qui s'étirait comme un chat assoupi. 

« Ils disent aussi que ce sera nôtre rôle d'aider ces élus...mais leur ton ne présage rien de bon. Ils cachent quelque chose, et je n'ai pas confiance. »

Fu Zang n'aimait pas vraiment ces paroles. S'il les rajoutait à ses idées de mauvais augures, alors elles n'annonçaient en effet rien de bon.

« Nous ne devons pas avoir peur. », dit-il. « La sagesse de notre Empereur nous accompagne. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Si cette mission a pour but d'aider à bâtir un monde meilleur, alors il ne pourra rien nous arriver de mal. »

Il essayait de se rassurer lui-même, mais voulait surtout rendre le sourire à son amie. Il y réussit presque, sans pour autant briser son air pensif.

« Votre optimisme me fait plaisir. J'aimerais tant penser comme vous. »

Elle regarda le soleil qui se hissait dans le ciel, sans avoir à se soucier de se brûler les yeux. Au contraire, ils ne firent que rayonner davantage, d'un éclat de feu doré qui plongea Fu Zang dans une longue contemplation. Le halo du soleil matinal lui donnait une radiance hors de ce monde, comme une déesse venue sur Terre pour lui offrir lumière et chaleur. Et il ne s'aperçut même pas de ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui et qu'il se rende compte qu'il la fixait depuis une bonne minute. Il se détourna, gêné et honteux, et elle eut un petit rire. 

« Vous avez raison. », dit-elle. « Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Et apprécier notre chance de faire partie de cette mission, pour le bien de l'humanité entière. »

Il hocha la tête, se sentant toujours le feu aux joues. Ce n'était pas acceptable, voyons! Il se redressa, tenta de retrouver son sérieux. 

« Aurons-nous...l'occasion de nous revoir, une fois les temples bâtis? », offrit-il non sans hésitation. « Vos conseils sont de la plus grande aide...et je pourrais en apprendre beaucoup de vous. Si...si vous le permettez, bien sûr. »

Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'audace envers ses supérieurs. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il sentait qu'il pouvait essayer. Qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en lui demandant.

« Nous serons malheureusement occupés dans deux pays différents… Le temps semblera si long, sans personne avec qui contempler l'océan. »

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, quelque chose lui fit mal à la gorge. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais c'était difficile, et il ne savait pas qu'en faire. Toutefois, après un moment de silence, elle se tourna vers lui. 

« Mais...si le cœur vous en dit, je pourrai faire en sorte que vous soyez muté à Yamato, une fois la construction des temples achevés. Vous faites preuve de tant d'initiative et de savoir-faire… Cela vous aidera à vous faire une place à l'Assemblée des Savoirs. »

La douleur était toujours là, mais il la sentit peu à peu se faire remplacer par un sentiment des plus agréables.

« Vous...vous le pensez vraiment? »

« – Oui. Vous avez des qualités indéniables, Fu Zang-dono. Je pourrais vous aider à les utiliser au mieux. Qui sait si un jour, vous ne deviendrez pas Sage à votre tour? »

C'en était trop pour lui. Oubliant leur accord, il s'inclina profondément devant elle, pris d'une gratitude si grande qu'il ne pouvait en saisir les propensions.

« Ce serait un honneur!! », dit-il avec une exaltation qu'il ne pouvait guère cacher.

Elle fut surprise de tant de zèle, les yeux écarquillés devant sa prestation. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire.

Ce n'était pas un rire méchant. Il l'entendait bien, alors qu'il se relevait non sans gêne. Mais celle-ci disparut petit à petit, et il se mit à rire avec elle, timidement. 

Il se rendit alors compte à quel point elle lui manquerait. 

Lorsque leur rire cessa, ils se regardèrent avec une certaine gêne qui venait juste d'apparaître. Détournant les yeux un moment, il se racla la gorge, comme pour parer à ce petit moment d'égarement aux conventions. 

« Nous...nous devrions nous mettre au travail. », dit-il. « Le soleil s'est levé, et nous ne devrions pas rester ici trop longtemps. »

« – Hélas, vous avez raison. »

Il se releva, toujours prêt à se rendre utile. Mais pris d'un soudain vent de politesse, il lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. L'espace d'un instant, il crut à un horrible faux-pas, mais elle accepta son aide sans en dire mot. La chaleur de sa main le surprit à nouveau, mais il pouvait sentir au travers la douceur de ses doigts. 

Le contact dura quelques secondes de trop. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne le releva, alors qu'ils se mirent en route vers leurs tâches respectives. 

Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose, mais pourtant, Fu Zang en oublia ses mauvais présages. Et même s'ils revinrent plus tard, il les ignora au profit de l'anticipation.

~~~~~ 

Dix ans passèrent. Dix ans de labeur, de calculs et de prouesses scientifiques, au bout desquelles la Cité d'Or de Sûndagatt vit enfin le jour. 

C'était une merveille architecturale, dissimulée au cœur des paysages marins de Yonaguni, qui montrait au monde entier la prouesse des habitants de Mu. Se dressant avec fierté sur la côte, elle trônait sur les récifs et leurs paysages en citadelle impénétrable, rayonnant d'or et d'azur à des lieues à la ronde. Shinju l'avait façonnée à son image, afin de montrer au monde l'autorité des Sages et de leur science, elle en avait fait sa vie. Elle y avait mis toute son âme.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. 

Une fois la construction achevée, elle fut convoquée par le conseil d'architectes et de savants, afin de finaliser les derniers détails. C'est là qu'elle apprit la vérité, et le réel sens de la prophétie lui apparut. 

Lors de la construction, la guerre avait fini par éclater entre Mu et l'Atlantide. Les nouvelles qui leur paraissaient n'étaient guère réjouissantes, et chaque jour elle s'inquiétait plus encore de ce qui allait se passer. L'on craignait déjà le pire, et afin d'assurer l'efficacité de son plan, l'Empereur avait fait donner des ordres aux bâtisseurs des Cités d'Or. L'ordre de laisser dans chacune des Cités un gardien qui attendra la venue des élus, et qui les aidera à reconstruire le monde que la guerre menaçait de détruire chaque jour. Un gardien qui pourra survivre au temps, survivre à la mort, qui pourra guider les enfants choisis vers leur objectif. Un gardien réunissant la technologie de Mu et la science atlante.

Pour servir de guide aux élus, Shinju avait fait construire un tel gardien, le plus perfectionné qui soit. Le Thallios avait la forme d'un dragon des mers, une créature rapide et agile dont elle avait fait l'emblème de Sûndagatt. Un vaisseau qui amènerait les élus vers leur destination. Mais à aucun moment elle ne se serait doutée de ce qui allait suivre.

Tout vaisseau avait besoin d'un pilote. Mais quiconque savait piloter ce navire pourrait trouver le chemin des Cités avant l'heure, et ruiner les plans de l'Empereur. Pour s'assurer que personne sinon les élus ne s'empare des merveilles et des secrets de leur royaume, quiconque savait le chemin et la clé des Cités devait emporter ce secret dans sa tombe. 

Quiconque pourrait commander au gardien devait y rester prisonnier. Et il s'avérait qu'elle seule avait en mémoire le chemin vers la Cité d'Or. 

Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Telle était la décision de l'Empereur. Tel était le choix qui sauverait le monde de la dévastation. Tel était la fin de son chemin. 

Dès lors, toute volonté la quitta. Tout espoir s'était envolé. Après toutes ces années de loyaux services et de bons conseils, telle était la fin qu'on lui réservait. Elle aurait voulu lutter, refuser, supplier, mais elle savait que rien n'y changerait. Ce serait égoïste, ce serait mal de refuser d'aider le monde. Ce serait un crime que de condamner une autre âme innocente à prendre sa place. Ce serait immoral que de se voiler la face. 

Mais malgré sa résignation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa promesse. La promesse qu'elle avait faite d'aider Fu Zang à s'épanouir au sein de l'Assemblée, à lui confier un poste digne de ses talents et de sa détermination. Elle se sentait lui mentir, le duper, et ce sentiment la suivit tout le long de son ascension vers le cratère du Sakurajima. Un sentiment horrible, qui n'aida en rien sa situation actuelle. 

Le moment était venu. Elle ferma les yeux, et récita une prière en langue atlante, laissant les vapeurs du volcan l'envahir alors qu'elle descendait vers son cœur. 

Shinju n'avait pas peur de mourir. La pensée d'une vie à attendre dans le noir qu'on la retrouve ne lui faisait guère effet. Elle n'avait plus de lien avec sa famille, et son ouvrage avait prit tout le temps qu'elle aurait pu donner à d'éventuels amis. Elle ne laissait rien derrière, rien qui aurait pu justifier une quelconque volonté de vivre.

Rien que des regrets. Des regrets qui la submergèrent, alors que la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Des regrets qui l'envahirent, alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à rester debout. Des regrets qui la consumèrent, alors que tout disparut.

~~~~~ 

Lorsque Fu Zang se réveilla, tout semblait différent. 

La lumière lui parvenait à peine. Elle était comme filtrée par un voile clair, qui brouillait tout autour de lui. Il n'entendait rien, mais pouvait distinguer le ciel sombre au dessus de lui. 

Lentement, il essaya de bouger. La lumière qui lui parvenait semblait l'alimenter, mais il pouvait à peine remuer les bras. Des bras qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, montés sur un corps qui lui semblait étranger. 

Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. De ce qu'on l'avait forcé à faire. Et il ne voulut pas regarder en bas, mais sa curiosité l'y poussa. 

Ses mains et ses pieds étaient cerclés de poids d'orichalque, son corps portait des traces de lutte. Mais ainsi étendu sur le fond du lac, il avait l'air incroyablement paisible. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, et qu'il dormait profondément. 

Il ne sut pas quoi en penser. Donc il n'y pensa plus. Il se tourna vers le ciel, levant le _museau_ , et rencontra une fine couche de glace qui lui barrait la route. Au delà, il sentait quelque chose qui l'attirait, qui le poussait à s'y envoler. La porte de la Cité qu'ils avaient bâtie ici, et pour le bien de laquelle on avait jugé bon de le sacrifier. 

Il frappa contre la paroi une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et la glace se fissura à chaque coup. Au bout du septième, il put enfin se libérer, et agiter son long corps pour se faufiler au travers de l'ouverture. 

Il était seul, désormais. Les autres étaient tous partis. Et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il savait quelle était sa mission. Mais il savait aussi qu'il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir, afin d'être en paix. 

La porte juste au-dessus de lui l'attirait comme un aimant. Mais plus loin, derrière l'horizon, le soleil se levait. Et comme un écho de sa vie antérieure, il contempla l'aurore en silence, comme un objet de fascination duquel il ne pouvait se détourner. Comme une réponse aux multiples questions qu'il se posait. Il laissa la lumière le revigorer, l'emplir d'énergie et de puissance, sans cesser de le contempler.

C'est là qu'elle était. Vers l'est, vers le soleil levant. Il le savait. 

Lorsque le soleil eut fini de se lever, il laissa le feu parcourir son corps, qui d'un seul coup se sentit aussi léger que possible. Puis, telle une étoile messagère, il prit la route de l'est. 

~~~~~ 

Il ne reste plus rien aujourd'hui du grand peuple de Mu, sinon ses vestiges et ses traces aux quatre coins du mondes. Des milliers de légendes racontent l'histoire et la disparition de ce peuple autrefois majestueux, rappellent son apogée et ses merveilles, aujourd'hui perdues. Nul ne sait si ces légendes ont quoi que ce soit de vrai, mais beaucoup aiment à le prétendre.

Et parmi tous ces contes, un en particulier semble anodin et fantasque. Mais contrairement aux autres, malgré les apparences, il se peut bien qu'il soit le plus réel d'entre tous.

Cette légende dit que tous les cent ans, le dragon du ciel et le dragon de la mer se retrouvent. Prisonniers de montagnes différentes, le peu de lumière qui leur parvient arrive à leur donner assez de forces pour leur permettre d'effectuer un tel voyage, et de se retrouver dans les chaudes mers qui séparent la Chine et le Japon. Ensemble, ils volent et tourbillonnent dans les profondeurs, libres de tout, libres de leur mission un seul jour tous les siècles. Même si personne ne les a jamais vus, leur histoire continue d'alimenter les racontars de marins et les histoires populaires. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé de les apercevoir une fois le moment venu, mais aucun ne peut prétendre avoir pu contempler leur beauté et leur danse. Pendant un jour et une nuit, ils restent ainsi dans les profondeurs à nager ensemble, à défier les vents marins et à s'amuser. Peut-être se parlent-ils aussi, mais nul ne sait ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire. Et puis, au lever du jour, ils repartent chacun dans leur direction, à continuer d'attendre dans leurs prisons respectives.

On raconte qu'un jour, lorsque le monde aura retrouvé la paix, ces deux gardiens immortels seront libres à nouveau. Et alors ils se retrouveront enfin, leur mission accomplie, et plus rien ne saura les séparer. 

En attendant ce jour, le dragon de la mer et le dragon du ciel dorment encore dans les profondeurs de la terre. Ils attendent.

**Author's Note:**

> "Shinju" veut dire 'perle' en japonais, référence à la dame à la perle de Sundagatt.  
> "Fu Zang" vient du nom du dragon à 6 griffes, le Fu-Zang Long, dragon des trésors cachés.


End file.
